Find Yourself
by aheartacheeverymoment
Summary: The Captain and Crew of the Venture find more than just and island as they set sail for the shoot of Carl Denham’s feature film. General Rating for now will become M in later chapters. OCEngelhorn.
1. Chapter 1 The Straggler

Title: Find yourself  
Rating: General for now but will become M  
Pairing: OC/Englehorn  
Summery: The Captain and Crew of the Venture find more than just and island as they set sail for Carl Denham's feature film.  
Disclaimer: I only own things in this story that you have not read or seen in the movie and or book.

Based slighly off a song "Find Yourself" By Brad Paisley

**I revise and edit my story every three chapters. Basically I take every chapter and put it into one document and read it a few times and fix it so that it flows a bit better. Sometimes adding completely new scenes so ever third chapter take a chance to re-read for all the new goodies and updates.**

* * *

Find Yourself  
Chapter one: The Straggler_

* * *

_

When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly  
You're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself

* * *

They had been sailing for a few days now, filming scenes here and there on the ship. They had just turned southwest; nothing was marked on the map for miles in that direction. Carl Denham, a New York producer/director, told everyone they were heading for Singapore to shoot a feature length film, but Jimmy, one of the ship hands had heard conversation between Carl and his script writer Jack Driscoll that they were heading to an island. Skull Island, Jimmy told the ships first mate Mr. Hayes what he had heard and they approached Carl on the subject. They attempted to scare him away from the idea of going to find this island. Carl of coarse wasn't scared way by this and they continued on.

That's when they found something. Jack had been below finishing up some of the last scrip pages to the next scene. Mr. Hayes navigated the ship while Captain Englehorn took watch outside the cabin. The crew had gathered on deck as Ann Darrow, the lead female in Carl's film showed the crew and Jimmy some of her stage acts and dances. Carl was at the head of the ship a pair of binoculars held up to his face. He was looking for the island, as he scoped the seas back and forth. They had yet to spot anything, land, rocks, there was nothing out there. Carl had given up looking for that day, he turned to the rest of the crew and watched the festivities on deck. He turned back for a brief moment only to watch a piece of wood float by. Holding the binoculars back up to his face he looked around the surroundings again to find that they were sailing into driftwood.

"Captain!" Mr. Hayes called out from the cabin.

"What is it Mr. Hayes?" Englehorn asked upon entering the cabin.

"Look." He pointed out to sea where the wood was drifting by and getting thicker as they made their way through it.

"Stop the ship, this isn't drift wood." Englehorn made his way down to the main deck where he looked over the side. The ship was coming slowly to a halt, soon the entire crew and cast of the film, observed the wreckage of another ship.

"Search for survivors!" Englehorn ordered his men, who scurried around the deck looking for anything that could help them save survivors if they found any. Rope and hooks, soon they were back to their side of the ship watching for any movement or sign of life. Carl, anxious to get to his island approached the captain on the subject.

"If there were any survivors we would have seen them by now, we are wasting time I have only a week to make this film." He stopped short when Englehorn turned sharply to him.

"No matter how long it takes, we will search the wreckage for survivors. Ships at sea are a family and we look out for one another. So please if you will not help return to your cabin." Englehorn turned back to look over the side.

Carl sighed and did the same, he put no effort into it though. Carl decided to be patient for a while as they started the engines and slowly started to make their way through the wreckage hopping they would hit what caused this catastrophe. They had searched the wreckage over and over again and were making one final turn back through before they would leave the scene before Carl got impatient once again. He voiced his argument again and Englehorn ordered him to his cabin. Englehorn ordered the ship to full stop and for one last look. Everyone was silent as they listened one last time, Englehorn stood straight on the deck to give and order when they heard it. Someone or something moving in the water, to the starboard side. The crew ran to the side and scoped everything out, one lone person was making there way towards the ship.

"Get a hook and haul her aboard." Englehorn order Hayes before turning to jimmy. "Get some water and blankets." Turing back to the side he helped haul the straggler on board.

Like they had caught a fish the straggler flopped on deck gasping for air. Carl took this moment to grab his camera thinking that this would be a great scene to add to his movie. Englehorn sat them up as Jimmy brought him the water and draped the blanket over their shoulders. Englehorn handed the water off to them and they drank greedily. Still gasping for air the looked around through their black hair that covered their eyes. Englehorn sat down in front of them and waited for them to calm.

"It's alright, you're a safe upon my ship Venture, I am Captain James Englehorn, and if you don't mind me asking who you are." The straggler took a few more breaths of air before speaking.

"My names Catherine." The whole crew was shocked at the development, the straggler was a woman one not in the greatest shape though however. "Catherine Maxwell, Captain of the Hanaway," she looked up and brushed her hair out of her face. "and I've got some story to tell you Captain."

* * *

A/N: The More the Reviews the more I tend to write a New chapter. Please Leave your thoughts and Feedback as much as you can soI can Improve this story so that it is enjoyable for all. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Aboard

Find yourslef  
Chapter 2: Welcome aboard

* * *

_When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly  
You're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself_

_

* * *

_

"Welcome aboard Miss Maxwell." The captain stood and offered his hand to her. Accepting Catherine was pulled to her feet. "Mr. Hayes find her some fresh clothes and ready my cabin for her."

"Wait. Please I don't want to intrude on you, you have done so much already for me." He cut her off.

"Miss Maxwell, you should take the offer, unless you want to sleep below in a cage. I will gladly accommodate you with one." Her eyes widened.

"A cage!"

"Yes a cage."

"I gladly accept your offer Captain, thank you." With that Mr. Hayes went off to do as his captain ordered. "But where will you stay?"

"Don't worry about it I can manage."

"We must get you cleaned up, my dear, who knows how long you were in that water." They all turned as Miss Darrow approached Catherine. "Ann Darrow, it's a pleasure to meet you." Catherine smiled, women as friendly as her were hard to find. "Come on I'll get you cleaned up." Ann grasped her hand and lead her off the main deck. The crew watched and waited for their captains command.

"What happened to her ship Captain?" Englehorn glanced at Jimmy.

"I don't know Jimmy, but I intend to find out." He gaze landed on Carl, Who was filming some wide shots of the seas, for a brief moment. "Go on know, get back to work all of you! Lets get out of this rubble." Englehorn made his way back up to the bridge and checked their position and marked it on the map. Something wasn't right and he intended to get to the bottom of all his suspicions. Something had caused the destruction of one steamship, he was about to let it happen to his.

* * *

Ann pushed Catherine to sit on her bed as she began to rush around her room. Collecting brushes, make up, and miscellaneous garments. Catherine just smiled as she watched her rush around the room muttering to herself only to be interrupted by a knock to the door. Rushing, of coarse, to it Mr. Hayes and Jimmy stood outside with fresh clothing and some warm water. They were let in the quickly ushered out so that Ann could continue with her fussing. 

"Okay let's get you washed and dried." Catherine stripped down and had a typical sponge bath that anyone who lived on a ship usually got before she put on the dry cloths Mr. Hayes had brought. The pants fit her well with her old belt she took from the pile of dirty wet clothing; the shirt was a little oversized but fit her none the less.

"Looking better already, now let's wash that hair of yours." Ann wrapped a towel around Catherine's shoulders and leaned her head back into the sink. It took a bit of scrubbing but Ann managed to get most of the dirt and tangles out of Catherine's hair. Drying her hair Catherine sat back down on the bed and waited for what Ann was about to do next. Watching her go for the makeup she stopped her.

"I don't wear makeup."

"Why not?"

"I've never seen the point, it covers the truth up I think." Ann looked down at the make up she held in her hand and tossed it aside.

"Your right, what should we do with your hair?"

"Don't worry about it I'll just brush it and leave it down." Catherine began to brush her hair out as Ann thought in the corner of the room.

"Lets do half and half." Ann walked over to her with a simple hair clip.

"What?"

"Half up, half down, keep the hair out of yours eyes."

"No I like it down like this."

"But it just covers up the truth don't you think." Catherine smile and let her fix her hair up.

"Fair enough." She looked in the mirror when Ann finished. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad to have another girl around with all these guys you know what I mean." She smiled.

"Yeah I know."

"You must have been the only woman on your ship, must have been hard."

"Not really. When you're the Captain it all works out for the better." Grabbing her boots she had leaft near the heater she slipped them back on before heading to the door.

"Shouldn't you let them dry?"

"The have never really been dry." She smiled. "I'm going to see the Captain. See you on deck later?"

"Yes of course." Catherine smiled.

* * *

Up on the bridge Mr. Hayes had the helm, while Englehorn leaned over a map, with his head in his hands. He hated sailing blindly, he couldn't be sure of their position. Sighing he pulled out one of his hand rolled cigarettes and lit it. Just when he needed it most, Carl decided to play his own little role as captain as he made his way on to the bridge. 

"How's everything going, are we on target?"

"How can we be on target Mr. Denham, You seem to be the only one who knows where we are going." Englehorn made his way to the helm.

"Just keep heading southwest and we will be at our destination."

"There nothing out there." Englehorn almost shouted back at the man.

"Like I said, then you have nothing to lose." Carl smirked and went to turn out of the small space only to run into their straggler. "Well, Well, don't we clean up well. Carl Denham." He held out his hand. Englehorn's attention was suddenly drawn to her, Carl was right she did clean up well.

"I know who you are, you're the one that filmed the entire rescue thanks for your help." She said as she walked passed him. Englehorn turned to Hayes and smirked as the conversation continued.

"Don't worry I will give you full credit in my film, maybe even pay you for it, how does that sound?"

"Your not worth my time." Carl's brows furrowed and he head back down to his cabin. Catherine turned back to the captain who had a smile of his face. She finally got a good look at him.

"I have to thank you, it takes us ages to get rid of him." She smiled and watched him take another drag of his cigarette. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all." Soon the bridge was silent aside from the sound of the steam engine below as Englehorn watched her with a small smile on his face. Catherine took the time to notice his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and stood watching him as well. Hayes not liking the uncomfortable silence grunted causing his captain to snap back to attention.

"Forgive me this is my first mate, Mr. Hayes." Hayes turned from the helm to her holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hayes." She grasped his hand in a firm hand shake.

"Like wise, it amazing to find that you survived that wreck."

"Well when you been on the sea as long as I have one knows how to survive it." She smiled and looked out one of the many windows surveying their position. "Where are you heading?"

"Ask Mr. Denham, he wants us to sail southwest." Catherine's head snapped in the Englehorn's direction.

"What area southwest?" Englehorn motioned for her to follow him into the backroom of the bridge where there was a large map lay out on a table.

"This is where we found you." He pointed to the mark he had made on the map. "We drifted of course by a few miles but are heading in that general direction." He moved his hand across the map, showing her their supposed destination area.

"You actually listen to that man, does he even have any nautical education to even give us the hint that he knows what hes talking about."

"Probably not." Catherine sighed and ran her hands over her face.

"Turn back now before its too late." Englehorn saw fear in her eyes and sighed. "Trust me on this one, there is something out there, its only a matter of time before your ship ends up like mine." Englehorn stood upright and faced her.

"What's out there?" Catherine looked up with her with a sincere face.

"An island."

* * *

A/N: The More the Reviews the more I tend to write a New chapter. Please Leave your thoughts and Feedback as much as you can soI can Improve this story so that it is enjoyable for all. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3 Away and Back

Find Yourself  
Chapter 3: Away and Back

* * *

_When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly  
You're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself_

* * *

"An island?" 

"About three days away, at least that what we predicted."

"Is there something wrong with this island?" James watched as her complexion almost paled fear still evident in her eyes. There was something wrong with the island, the only questions was when and where would they run into it. He gave a small smile of comfort before he turned to the bridge.

"Turn the ship around Mr. Hayes were going home."

"Yes captain."

"Thank you." Catherine said as she walked up next to James.

"I don't take lightly to endangering my ship or its passengers Ms. Maxwell."

"Catherine please." James smiled.

"Mr. Hayes, please escort her below for dinner. Have Lumpy prepare something for her."

"Yes captain." James took the helm as Hayes escorted Catherine below. He turned back to the sea and took it all in. He couldn't get attached, it wouldn't do well for him or his crew.

* * *

"The captain has taken a liking to you." 

"Has he now, does he take to liking every person he rescues." Catherine asked as they walked down the corridors.

"I didn't mean in that way Catherine." She smiled. "The captain doesn't like strangers on his ship, he tends to ignore them till he is rid of them."

"So it surprises you to see him not do as he has done." She asked as they stopped in front of one of the many doors.

"Yes, the kitchens in here. I'm sure Lumpy has something prepared."

"Lumpy?"

"Yes our cook." She smiled his name was unique. "I must return to the bridge now, if need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Mr. Hayes." She opened the kitchen door.

"Call me Thomas." She smiled and carried on into the kitchen shutting the door behind her. Looking around the room she saw Carl there and sighed, but he wasn't alone, there were others there. She assumed they were his film crew as she walked deeper into the kitchen to find Lumpy giving another member of the crew a shave.

"Lumpy I presume." The cook turned his eye on her and smiled. "I'm Catherine."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Catherine. I set you a bowl of porridge on the table over there." He pointed past her to the table with a bunch of equipment on it.

"Thank you." She went in search of it only to find all the bowls empty.

"Sorry about that miss someone must have gotten to it before hand." She turned back to him as he tossed her an apple. "Always plenty of fruit though."

"Thanks." She turned to Carl as he approached her.

"Did we change coarse." Catherine just shrugged and bit into the apple as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Better stop him lass, the captain will not be pleased."

* * *

Thomas made his way back to the bridge to see his captain relaxed against the helm of the ship. James turned to his first mate and smirked. 

"You like her." Thomas said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I cant say that I don't, I've never seen a sea captain so beautiful before."

"Captain, with all due respect you should give this one time." James sighed. "I don't want it to end up like the others." Thomas was right.

"Did you find something for her to eat?"

"Lumpy was cooking something, I'm sure he will attend to her." James smiled.

"Yes, yes he will." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"We should keep her away from Denham she might be the death of him."

"If she kills him by all mean lock them in a room together." They laughed together as the ship cut it way through the water. "He will be up here to complain any moment now though, just a warning." James sighed and waited.

* * *

Carl ran through the corridors and up the stairs to the bridge. Yelling the entire time. 

"What's going on!" He stopped in the doorway of the bridge. "Hayes, Why have we changed coarse?" He stepped into the cabin as James came out of the radio room in the back. "Englehorn you cant just . ."

"Outside!" Carl did as the captain ordered and walked to the railing outside the bridge.

"Ms. Maxwell was quick to tell me about the danger in the direction you want me to go."

"What? Your going by her word she's just a straggler."

"No, Denham, she's a ships captain. Her eyes tell the truth and so we are turning back no questions asked."

"Lets keep going she cant be for sure of where she was."

"How do you know that Mr. Denham, She was there, she wouldn't lie."

"How would you know that she wouldn't lie to you about it just to get a free ride home."

"She's lost everything that she has. Don't be quick to judge her."

"Why do you defend her! You met two hours ago." James just stared at him anger in his eyes. "Look, lets continue for another two days if we don't find anything in seventy-two hours you can turn back."

"No."

"Then you don't get paid." Carl turned away as James sighed. " Ill let you break it to the crew, I'm sure they would like to know that they wont be getting their paychecks."

"Wait!" Carl turned back he knew he had gotten his way. "Seventy-two hours no more. We turn back with out your arguments and threats." Carl smiled and left the area of the bridge.

* * *

Catherine was heading through the corridors and up to the bridge as she felt the ship shift. They changed course, she couldn't believe that Denham presented a good argument in the matter. She scowled as Carl passed her on her way up to the deck, she grabbed the front of his shirt. 

"What did you say to him!" He pulled away from her.

"Money fixes everything Ms. Maxwell." She watched as Carl walked back to the kitchen. Sighing she turned and jumped at the sudden sight of another.

"I must speak with you." James said and lead her out to the rear of the ship. Leaning against the rail he pulled out his cigarettes and offered her one. Accepting it from him, he pulled out his lighter and lit them both. She took a drag of her cigarette and stood in front of him waiting for his explanation.

"I did not intend to continue on but he offered a reasonable argument."

"Money."

"Yes." James sighed and took another drag of his cigarette. "I do not want my crew to be disappointed when word comes that they will not be paid."

"They would be glad not be paid this time, for they still have there lives." Taking a drag of the cigarette Catherine walked to the railing. "Do what you need to captain its your ship."

"Please call me James." She chuckled, leaning on the rail watching the water pass them by as she smoked. "I will sail slow ahead and burn up time. Hopefully we wont get anywhere near this island you speak of."

"And if there is a complaint."

"Don't worry Ill think of an excuse." He finished his cigarette and tossed the bud into the water.

"How much is he paying you?"

"Two thousand." She turned to him.

"Then I respect you decision. I would do the same."

* * *

A/N: The More the Reviews the more I tend to write a New chapter. Please Leave your thoughts and Feedback as much as you can soI can Improve this story so that it is enjoyable for all. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 Talk of love and Wreckage

Find yourself  
Chapter Four: Talk of love and Wreckage

* * *

_When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly  
You're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself_

_

* * *

_

Catherine yawned as she walked up the steps to the bridge, she had gone back down to the kitchen after speaking with James on the subject of their course, for more to eat. Full, she was ready for a nap, a long nap. Entering the bridge she smiled at Thomas and stood beside him. James had gone down to the kitchen to get his meal for the night, leavening Hayes in charge.

"He means the best you know." Catherine turned at the sound of his voice. "He takes care of his crew, best captain I've served under, even if he doesn't look it."

"I would have done the same. I would give my life in place of all those who died for me out here." She smiled in sadness. "Funny how men tend to care for women in dangerous situations." With that she yawned again and turned to Thomas smiling. "So are you going to care for me and tell me where I'm sleeping before I collapse." Thomas smiled and pointed to the backroom.

"The captain said you can stay in his cabin, the door to the left in the backroom."

"Thank you, good night Thomas."

"Good night Ms. Catherine." She wander back through the backroom and through the door to the left like Thomas had said. Opening the door she found a simple cabin, red sheets, and nautical items around the room. Sighing she closed the door and flopped down on the captains bed. Rolling onto her side she let the movements of the sea sooth her to sleep.

* * *

James was a bit angry at the fact that all Lumpy gave her was some fruit, when she should have gotten a three course meal from what she had been through. Sitting down at the now clear table, having told Carl take it all out to the deck, he began to eat his share of the porridge Lumpy saved him. He wasn't a bad cook, he just liked to add walnuts to everything. He had grabbed himself his own bowl of his masterpiece for the night and sat down with the captain and began to eat and have a light conversation. 

"Where did she come from captain?" Looking up from his bowl James sighed.

"I don't know, she hasnt told me anything really about what happened. All I know is that she wants us to head in the other direction."

"Denham talked you into it didn't he." James nodded and went back to his porridge. "Shes a nice gal Ms. Catherine is, it no wonder why you have fallen for her." Lumpy smirked.

"Who said that I have fallen for her?" James said sternly putting his spoon down next to the half empty bowl of porridge.

"Mr. Hayes told Ms. Catherine something in that nature outside the door before she came in for dinner." Lumpy went back to his dinner, deciding best not to look up, not knowing if the information that he had presented to his captain had made him angry or not. James turned back to his dinner and finished it, thinking about how to approach the subject before the whole crew talked of it. Standing he put his bowl away in the sink.

"Thank you for dinner Lumpy."

"My pleasure captain." James made his way to the bridge to sort it all out.

* * *

Jimmy and Thomas where having a light conversation when the captain entered the cabin. He didn't look or sound pleased when he asked Jimmy to leave. James went to each door and closed them none to gently. Startling Catherine from her slight slumber. Sitting up she listened to the voices outside. 

"What's this I hear about you telling her I have taken a liking to her?" Thomas gulped, slightly.

"I meant in her best interest sir and not in a romantic way. I even told her that." James sighed and leaned against the door frame of the backroom.

"Already I feel the men talking about it because it was miss interpreted." Thomas looked to the cabin floor.

"Why do your worry about it, let them talk it doesn't change who you are."

"It doesn't now, every time I pick a straggler they are put straight to work no questions asked and no words said. But now that I haven't put her to work right away I will appear to have gone soft for a woman."

"Captain, she's lost everything, she herself was a captain. That's why the crew thinks you have taken a liking to her and not done as you have in the past." James pushed off the door frame.

"So the crew is talking about it."

"Yes captain, but not in a bad way or of any disrespect towards you or her. They still respect you as captain and have not changed their opinions of you. Your still the captain and they fear that." James sighed.

"I just have this persona you know, I hate to think that people speak of it differently." Thomas smiled.

"Theres no wrong in liking a woman." James smiled.

"Why are you always right?" Thomas shrugged and turned to look back at the black sea. "Where is she?"

"In your cabin sleeping sir." James nodded and head for his room. Catherine quickly turned over and closed her eyes as he came into the room. Seeing her asleep on his bed he quickly left her to rest. Catherine sighed and rolled onto her back, so the captain liked her, that was the only though on her mind as she drifted back into her light slumber.

* * *

It had been eighteen hours into the deal James had made to Carl and it was already getting to him. He was tempted just to turn back and forget about the money but he couldn't. sighing he leaned against the rail and watched as the sun began it decent from noon to dusk. 

"How long do you expect us to stay out here captain?" Thomas asked as he enter the cabin. James just looked down at the helm and sighed. "There's nothing out here, why are you taking orders from Denham."

"I'm not! He threatened me with change to some of our previous arrangements." Thomas sighed and looked around the cabin for a moment.

"She still asleep?" James nodded pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. They were silent as they stared out to sea.

"Captain!" Jimmy's yell from the crows nest broke the silence and alerted the entire crew. "You better come see this!" Turning the helm over to Thomas he made his way to the bow of the ship, the entire crew followed their captain as they watched the debris from a ship float by. Catherine walked out of James's cabin, upon Jimmys call.

"What's going on?" Thomas looked over to her a bit of tenderness in his eyes.

"We ran into some debris." Looking out the window interested, Catherine turned back to him.

"Debris from wha. ." She stopped short quickly rushing to the railing looking out over the scene. Breathing heavily she looked around at the crew on deck.

"Gather anything you can find salvageable! Don't claim anything as yours upon finding it leave it on the main deck is that clear!" James shouted out to his crew.

"Yes captain!" They all replied and began to rummage through the wreckage. James looked up from the deck to the cabin seeing her he sighed. Catherine gripped the rail, she had to keep it in, it was hard but she had to. James slowly made his way up to her allowing it to sink in. Standing behind her he to watched the crew do as he ordered.

"Catherine." She turned to him, and gave a weak smile.

"I'll be fine." He nodded back to her and returned a smile.

* * *

Carl heard the commotion up on deck and asked Preston to find out what it was all about. When Preston came back with the news Carl did know where it would go but he could use shots of the wreckage. Pulling his crew together he set up his camera on the deck where they crew was working on revering items. He had filmed the entire scene of James barking out orders and more of the wreckage. He smirked as they rotated the camera around to see the full view of the scene. Jack and Ann had made there way to the deck as well and stood behind him. 

"Can you believe this Jack, you have to put his into the screenplay, and make it work."

"No Carl, cant you see this is something more serious that your film at the moment." Carl stopped his operation of the camera and turned to Jack.

"It just a ship wreck, no ones feelings are going to be hurt." He turned back to his camera. "Are you getting all the sound Mike?" Mike nodded as he played around with some of the equipment they had brought up to record sound with.

"Carl stop."

"Jack your getting on my nerves." They began to argue about the entire scene and what Carl was doing was wrong. Ann looked up as the two argued to see Catherine and James standing side by side looking down at them. This wasn't good.

"Carl." She broke in between them. "Have you got your shot?"

"Yes, but I still need . ." she cut him off.

"Then stop, you can film more later. Trust me your making a scene." Ann looked up and Carl followed her gaze and sighed.

"Alright boys we got what we need, lets pack it up." Ann smiled.

"Thank you Carl." Carl just shrugged and took his camera off the tripod.

* * *

A/N: My chapters get longer as my sotry progress hope no one minds :D  
The More the Reviews the more I tend to write a New chapter. Please Leave your thoughts and Feedback as much as you can soI can Improve this story so that it is enjoyable for all. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5 A bit of fun and sadness

Chapter five A bit of fun and sadness.

* * *

When you find yourself  
In some far off place  
And it causes you to rethink some things  
You start to sense that slowly  
You're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself

* * *

Catherine stood by the railing and watched as the crew pulled various things out of the water, clothes, bags, some books and unopened boxes. After a while they pile got considerably large, after an hour of salvaging the entire crew gathered around awaiting their next order. 

"You can store as much of it below as you like." She turned to James and smiled.

"Thank you." Catherine turned and began to walk down the steps.

"If need any help, just call." She turned back and nodded before continuing down the steps. She made her way to the pile of soaked objects. Standing in front of it she sighed and looked around at the crew around her.

"Me and Choy will help you go through this Ms. Catherine." Lumpy said as he stepped forward. James smiled down at the group as the three of them began to sort and separate things. Clothes in one pile, miscellaneous items in another, and the small items of hers that they found in another. Catherine sighed when they were done stuffing all of her items in a small bag, she stood as James came down to the deck.

"Lumpy, take all the clothes and perishable food down below and store it."

"Yes captain." Lumpy gathered the clothes while Choy picked up some of the crates and started bellow. Catherine picked up her small bag of items.

"Find anything valuable."

"No, but things I rather have than at the bottom of the ocean." James nodded, as Ann came around the corner.

"Catherine, there you are. How are you today?" Catherine smiled.

"I'm alright, you?"

"I wanted to apologize for Carl he. ." She stopped her.

"Don't apologize for that man, one day he will get what's coming to him." James smiled, at least the girls got along, he recalled a time when he had more than two women on board at the same time. He chuckled at the thought of all the cat fights that emerged when they were out at sea.

"What's so funny." Ann asked turning to James who just shook his head. "Alright then don't tell me, but I have to tell you it looks like a storm." Ann pointed out toward the dark mass heading toward them.

"That's not a storm." James said and grabbed on to the two women pulling them towards the cabin yelling to the crew the entire time. "Hang on to something! Rouge wave!" He pulled the two along towards a pillar. "Hold on tight!" Ann and Catherine gripped the pillar. James did the same keeping the two close to him as the wave hit. Water flowed over the deck and soaked the three and other members on the deck. The ship tilted to the side, if there was another one of the waves they surely would have tipped over, they were lucky that this wave didn't.

* * *

(For those who don't know what a rouge wave is, if you've seen the perfect storm when that giant wave hits them out of no where that what it is a huge wave that is factual and can actually capsize ship depending on how much force is behind the wave. Thought I let you all know that little detail. Ok on with the story)

* * *

"What was that!" Ann slightly screeched. The water was cold and shocking in the warm weather. Catherine shook the water of her shirt and smiled ringing out her hair. 

"Rouge wave, they come up and hit you when ever they feel like it." Ann shook and grabbed James hat that had fallen to the deck, without ringing it out she flopped it back on his head.

"I appreciate that." Catherine smiled as Ann bowed and walked back to her cabin to change.

"I think you have a secret admirer." Catherine laughed at the look on James face as she leaned against the wall. "I'm kidding, she's in love with that writer guy right." James just nodded and rung all the water out of his hat. He did want to press the conversation.

"I don't pay attention to my excess passengers Ms. Maxwell." He leaned against the wall with her. Reaching into his pocket he hoped to still have dry cigarettes. With luck one was still good, he quickly lit it up and took a drag.

"But admit it, she is a funny gal." He smiled.

"Yes she is, hard to find a women like her." Catherine nodded taking his cigarette for her own use for a moment before giving it back.

* * *

24 hours into the deal, the entire crew had managed to change and or get dry from the rouge wave. They had gathered on the deck for a bit of fun and drinking. Catherine came out of the Captains wearing a fresh shirt blue shirt she had stolen from one of the captains dresser drawers. Her hair had curled at the tips, due to the moisture. She stood by James and rolled the sleeves up on her shirt. 

"What's going on?" She looked out over the crowd on the main deck below.

"Every so often the crew needs a break and they have their own little party down there." She nodded and turned to him.

"What about the captain?" He glanced at her quickly before turning back to the sea.

"Someone has to control the ship, the captain hasn't the time." Catherine just observed him.

"What is it?"

"You seem like the dancing type." James sighed.

"No."

"Come on, are you telling me you never dance before just for fun."

"Once."

"Come on, you can send Denham up here to play captain."

"No!" his voice raised as he turned to her causing her to step back.

"I apologize." She said softly turning to leave the cabin. James sighed and watched her leave the cabin, and join the rest of the crew. He shouldn't have shouted at her, she was just being courteous.

* * *

The crew ended the festivities and were ordered back to their cabins for the night. James still stood at the helm as Thomas and Catherine entered the cabin. 

"Anything interesting out there yet?" She asked as she came to stand by him. He didn't answer nor turn to her.

"Captain, if you need anything just call."

"Thank you Mr. Hayes." Thomas glance between the two before bidding goodnight to both of them and leaving the cabin. Catherine stood by him in silence, for how long she didn't even know. Sighing she turned to him.

"Good night Captain." She went to walk to the captains cabin but was stopped by his voice.

"I don't expect you to treat me like a captain Ms. Maxwell."

"How then do you wish me to treat you?" she turned back to him.

"As a friend, forget the title or the rank." She sighed and looked around before smiling.

"As a friend?"

"Yes." She walked up to him, their bodies almost touching. Looking up at him she smiled.

"Well then, My friend do me a favor." James felt like he had stopped breathing with how close she was, and Catherine was feeling the same. She would never have done this in her whole career as a sea captain.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"Here in the cabin." She smiled and nodded. "What do we dance to?"

"The sea." He looked around the cabin skeptical about it. "Don't worry your persona hasn't changed a bit." He looked at her shocked. "I heard every word of the conversation you had with Thomas." James ran his hands over his face, having a hard time accepting all of this at once. He shook his head and sighed as he held the helm.

"Goodnight Captain." She left the bridge, softly shutting the door to the cabin she collapsed against it. He watched her go desperately wanting to do as she asked but he couldn't will himself to it. He mentally kicked himself.

"What were you thinking Catherine?" She sobbed silently, everything began to grasp her and her feelings. Everything that had happened and the fact that she hadn't even mourned her lost crew, and only sought out after another was driving her mad. Climbing onto to her temporary bed she sighed as tears ran down her face.

* * *

Thomas walked onto the bridge eight hours later to see his captains eyes half open and strained. Everything about his posture was stiff, he held his head in hands as he leaned against the helm, a cigarette in one. 

"Are you alright captain?"

"She cried herself to sleep Hayes."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, we barely spoke. Maybe it what should have happened that caused it."

"Captain?"

"Don't worry about Mr. Hayes, its my business to take care of."

"Yes sir."

"Wake the crew, we have a long day of sail ahead of us." Thomas nodded and left the cabin as Catherine entered. Sighing she walked back up beside James like she had done many times before.

"Good morning." He turned to her.

"Catherine, if I did anything to." She held up her hand and smiled. James watched her eyes, it was evident she had been crying, no matter how many times he heard her turn the sink on to wash her face.

"It wasn't you, it was me. Everything that has happened suddenly became a reality for me." He stepped up to her, his hand still holding onto the helm.

"If you ever need someone, just call." He locked eyes with her and smiled.

"I did, out there all alone in the cool water on the brink of death and you came and saved me." Leaning up she placed a light kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. "Thank you." The was a grunt at the doorway. James turned to see Thomas standing there, he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Breakfast is ready sir, if you and Catherine want your share Ill take the helm till you get back." James nodded as he and Catherine started down to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I just watched Thomas Kretschmann (who played captain Englehorn) in another one of his movies called Immortal, I so thought about putting a kissing scene in here cause I knew how it would play out after watching that movie. Confusing movie but it was good. Ill save the real kiss for later. 

Other notes, I have made Carl into a complete jackass I know, I feel like Englehorn is a pillowed down version than the movie. ( but it makes up for it.) and Its starting to sound marry sue like. I don't know tell me what you think please. Major feedback needed before next chapter.


End file.
